I kissed a girl
by Faery of Night
Summary: Negehiko X Amu, songfic. Not my best but I still like it.


**So I was listening to Katy Perry I kissed a girl. My Mp3 was on random and the next song was kokoro no tamago. I thought of this fic and burst out laughing. I may not support Nagehiko X Amu but hey this just sounded like too much fun!**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don not own the song I kissed a girl. Katy Perry goes.**

* * *

Amu didn't know what came over her, Nadeshiko just looked so much like guy suddenly with her hair down, just like her brother. Also, she did have a few cups of some kind of a low alcohol beverage, more than someone her age should have had. She had kissed Nadeshiko…….and she liked it. She went on the computer to get her mind of things. She clicked a random YouTube video, one of the ones at the top that other people were watching. She heard a beat start and she looked at the name of the song. Katy perry – I kissed a girl. The incredible irony had her shocked for a moment and the girl began singing.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

The first part was incredibly accurate she almost gasped aloud.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"What?" Amu said aloud to no one in particular, but it caught the attention of her characters. "Amu-chan what is it?" Miki asked, but Amu only continued to watch the screen. She _had_ particularly liked the taste of Nadeshiko's cherry chap stick.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

Not exactly what the 'Cool and Spicy' girl of the school should do either. The rest wasn't that true, she did know Nadeshiko but she wasn't going to turn it into a game with her!

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_

Listening to the Chorus again Amu thought. Were there any witnesses who would tell Tadase? He wasn't her boyfriend but she liked him. Then it hit her, Ikuto had seen and said some pretty perverted things that she couldn't quite remember, and _he_ certainly hadn't minded it.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

She wasn't in love with Nadeshiko, right? It was just something she did wrong that felt right at the time, liking the kiss didn't matter right?

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

That was true, her skin had been soft and her lips were quite red. It was just an innocent kiss and she wouldn't deny anything.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The song ended and Amu heard something in the doorway, she turned to see Nadeshiko standing there. "What?" she said in surprise, why would Nadeshiko be there?

"Hey Amu, guess what?" She said, her voice sounded different much deeper more like Nagehiko's. Amu just stared at her and she continued, "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Suddenly she was over at the desk and kissing Amu. When she pulled back Amu noticed her hair was down.

"Nadeshiko, what's going on?" Amu asked incredulously.

"I have a confession Amu, you didn't kiss a girl. I'm Nagehiko, but I'm also Nadeshiko. The Fujisaki household is a bit weird, I can explain later when you aren't so confused." Then he left with a small wave and a wink. Amu realized that she hadn't kissed a girl, just a girlish boy. _I suppose it wasn't so bad then, but it wasn't so bad when I thought he was a girl._

The next day at school, in front of everyone in the royal garden Amu kissed Nadeshiko, everyone was shocked. "I like feeling like I'm kissing a girl Nagehiko." She explained to the shocked boy, she gave him a wink and left. He explained everything.

_You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_

It did become a game between the two, although Amu seemed to be the only one who would initiate the kiss.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Amu chanted in her head every time they kissed. It certainly wasn't _so_ bad if Nagehiko wasn't really a girl, he just felt like one. Right?

* * *

**Maybe not my best fic but hey whatever, I don't care much what you guys think. I had to throw in that little part about Ikuto and his perverseness. Come on, Ikuto liking two girls kissing was so funny sounding to me. Ah well, review if you want. Love you readers!**


End file.
